


Overlain, Resonating

by orphan_account



Category: Tin Man, Wicked - Maguire
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlain, Resonating

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is gen, it was inspired by a prompt on Femslash-Today's porn battle.

Azkadellia emerges into consciousness in the dead of night, sweaty and restless. The heat of the day lingers even in the darkness, still emanating from the steaming earth. She blinks away the colourless dregs of dream (childhood, toys, sharp rock under her knee) and searches for the Witch in her mind.

There. The familiar presence floods her mind. She closes her eyes and drifts into a different dream. The Witch is holding her, cradling her, weathered hands petting her. ‘Shh, now,’ she croons. ‘There now, my poppy.’

No-one is wicked through and through.

‘We’re all aspects of the same story,’ says the Witch, ‘all just people filling in the role we’ve been assigned. I’ll keep you safe for now. Sleep, dearie.’

Elphaba rolls over on her lumpy mattress, snaps awake, sweating, though the Emerald City is cold this time of the year. She’s still half within the nightmare in which her soul is full of rot, in which she pours her rot nightly in another through sweet lies and hunger. She gets up, makes herself a cup of tea, towels off the cold sweat.

Poor child, she thinks.

We’re all aspects of the same story.

She wishes the girl well.


End file.
